


Hot Werewolf Fucks Loud-Mouthed Teenager With Huge Cock

by GiggleSnortBangDead



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, bro, why didn’t you tell me you’re a porn star? I thought that was the kind of info friends shared. I’d have told you if I was a porn star.” He blinked, and then added, “Actually, I don’t think I’d stop talking about it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Werewolf Fucks Loud-Mouthed Teenager With Huge Cock

“ _Oh, Coach, it’s so wet and it’s all over me._ ”

“Oh my God.”

“ _Do you have something warm I could change into?_ ”

“Holy shit.”

“ _I got something that can keep you warm._ ”

“No fucking way.”

Stiles was staring, open mouthed, unblinking, at his computer. The porn on his computer screen. The terribly acted porn on his computer screen. The terribly acted porn on his computer screen that starred _Derek Hale_.

How the fuck was this his life?

And how the fuck was that guy’s body even legal?

Checking the date, Stiles could see it had been posted a few years back. Derek would have been maybe twenty-five. It would have been a year or so before he came back to Beacon Hills. Right then, he’d been sucking a hickey onto some twink’s neck with such bravado that Stiles would have applauded if it weren’t for the fact that he was completely and totally in shock. His whole body was frozen - except for one hand, that had risen to palm himself over his boxers. But that hand totally didn’t count. He didn’t have control over that hand.

The twink was making the most obnoxious sounds - that Stiles actually wouldn’t have minded if it hadn’t been that _Derek Hale_ was the one causing them. Derek pushed down the other guy, who, in turn, eagerly pulled off his gym shorts. Derek was some sort of coach and the twink was a soccer player on some sports team which was so stupid and, Oh my God, _Derek was huge_.

Stiles was furiously stroking himself as he watched the twink choke on Derek’s _huge_ cock. Derek reached down to pull the guy off his _huge_ dick and flip him over the bench and Stiles was pretty sure this was probably one of the greatest days of his life. And, the next thing he knew, Derek was shoving his tongue into the wildly moaning twink’s ass. That didn’t last too long and soon Derek had spread and lubed up the other guy, pushing in his _huge_ erection.

“ _Oh my God, Coach, you’re so huge. Fuck me._ ” the twink begged. Derek said something equally ridiculous but Stiles didn’t really catch it, being too busy groaning and thrusting up into his own palm to notice.

As luck would have it, he climaxed at the exact instant Derek came inside the other guy’s ass. Stiles looked between Derek’s grinning face and his come-covered fingers. The video ended and Stiles sat very still, allowing himself to bask in his confusion.

~~~~~

Since stumbling upon “Coach fucks high school soccer player twink with huge cock,” Stiles had had a hard time thinking of anything else. He’d be doing something with the pack or homework or grocery shopping and all he could do was imagine how awesome it would be to fuck Derek. Stiles even kind of really liked him - severe personality flaws and all - though it was more than he ever wanted to admit. He could see the dark, brooding appeal to the guy. Before Stiles knew it, Derek was the person he thought about _that way,_ constantly and exclusively.

When the train of thought persisted for two weeks, and he’d watched the video about a thousand more times, he decided that he needed to do something about it. This was easy enough to orchestrate due to the weekly pack meeting that Stiles could always, accidentally, arrive early, no big deal.

So, that Thursday night, he showed up an hour early. Derek Hale had opened the door to him, seeming confused.

“Stiles. You’re early.” he had stated.

Stiles tried to fake confusion. “Am I? Gosh, Scott told me that it was at six tonight. That rascal.”

Derek scrutinized him carefully, must have heard something in his heartbeat (or just not been convinced by Stiles’s truly impressive performance), but let him inside.

“Can I get you something?” he mumbled, leading Stiles into the kitchen.

“Yeah, ice water, thanks.” Derek retrieved this for Stiles. The minute his back was turned, Stiles took a deep breath. He then poured the water all down his front. It was a lot colder than he had expected.

“Oh, _shit_ , it’s so cold and it’s all over me.” The other guy in the video had sounded much sexier. Stiles had a sneaking suspicion that the water he’d used had not actually been cold.

Nonetheless, Derek froze and turned slowly. Stiles shivered, but tried to look sexy, which was hard when his entire body just wanted to huddle up on itself and try to retain some heat. “Do you have something warm I could change into?”

Derek looked like he might pop a vein. Stiles was feeling pretty stupid at this point. He just now realized that he hadn’t thought this through. Of course Derek wouldn’t just play along and then fuck him with his gorgeous, _huge_ cock. This was reality - not poorly scripted porn.

“What.” Derek finally got out.

“Shit. I really am cold.” Stiles whined. “Do you have a towel?”

Derek didn’t move. “What.” he repeated.

“Oh, no.” Stiles groaned. “I broke you. I seriously didn’t mean to do that. Sorry.”

“You,” Derek began. “How did you find that?” And, quite suddenly, he seemed pissed - like, really pissed. He took a step forward.

Stiles put his hands up. “Uh, well, I was surfing the web and that popped up and the guy looked like you so I thought I’d watch it and then it _was_ you and, hey, bro, why didn’t you tell me you’re a porn star? I thought that was the kind of info friends shared. I’d have told you if _I_ was a porn star.” He blinked, and then added, “Actually, I don’t think I’d stop talking about it.”

“I’m not a porn star,” Derek muttered. “I only did it twice.”

Stiles eyes widened. “There’s _another_ one?”

Derek looked like he regretted the comment.

“Seriously, dude, why did you make porn? Also, why did you stop? That is also very important to me.”

Derek glared at him while explaining. “In college, a friend of mine bet me that I wouldn’t. So I did. Then they bet me I wouldn’t post it. So I did.”

“How much money did you make off this friend?” By which, Stiles meant _How much money would I hypothetically have to pay you for you to do this again?_

“For the first one, ten dollars.” Stiles felt himself laugh a little frantically because that was outrageously low. 

“And the second one?”

“The second one,” Derek looked less angry and more embarrassed now. “I was contacted by an outside source who paid me three hundred dollars. They, uh, wanted to sign me on because I had the right... Build. For it. But I said no.”

“ _Why?_ ” Stiles asked, as if Derek had robbed the entire world by doing such a thing. Which he kind of had, in Stiles’s opinion.

“Because I didn’t want to do it. Also, none of this is your business.”

“ _Au contraire_ , you were the one who posted your _huge_ cock on the Internet.”

Derek sighed testily. “I didn’t sign because I had to come back here, okay? And then things got busy, if you can remember that far back.”

Stiles got very quiet for that moment because, yeah, that made sense. The time-line matched up. Derek’s promising career in porn had been ruined by all the Beacon Hill’s craziness. After a pause, he hesitantly asked,“You ever think about trying again? I mean, things have calmed down here.”

“Why? So kids like you can laugh at me? I think I’ll pass.”

“What?” Stiles flailed. “You think I’m laughing at you? I would never laugh at you for this. Well, I laughed once when watching it - but it was purely out of shock and not because of you or your _huge_ cock.”

Derek frowned and snapped, “Stop saying that.”

“But, it’s _huge_.” Stiles stressed this point and felt proud that his eyes only darted down to Derek’s crotch once. “Seriously, dude, it’s magnificent. I don’t even know what to do with myself, I’m so impressed with your dick.”

“Stiles, stop it. It’s weird enough to know that you’ve seen my... stuff.” Stiles rolled his eyes at him and wondered for the first time how, exactly, someone this awkward could have possible been in porn. “I don’t think I’ve even seen you shirtless.”

If this had been a badly-scripted porn, Stiles would have smiled and tilted his head to the side just a little and asked a coy, _”Do you want to see me shirtless?”_ After Derek agreed, Stiles would slowly strip the wet, clinging garment from his body, letting it drop before them. Derek would say nothing, but look upon him with passion and take a step forwards. From there, Stiles would have offered to make things even between the two of them, shucking the rest of his clothes. Then Derek and his _huge_ cock would fuck him.

As it was, not matter how badly Stiles may have wanted to get naked with Derek, he didn’t really think he could pull off saying that. Instead, he gushed out a significantly less sexy,“Well, I’m freezing my ass off and if you don’t get me a towel soon, you may see just that.”

Derek paused, as if he were considering it. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. “Seriously?” Derek shrugged, putting one hand in his pocket and ducking his head for the moment. His eyes darted up to meet Stiles’s for a second before smiling. It wasn’t that full, disarming smile he used on unsuspecting civilians to get them to help him. This was shy and small and it touched his eyes in the most fantastic way. 

Stiles couldn’t, nor did he want to, fight against that. He pulled the shirt off of him and let it plop to the ground before rethinking it and recognizing that he should have gone slower, peeling it from his body in a languid, sensual motion. He should have pretended like it was no big deal - like he took off his shirt in front of hot, older men all the time. But, with the way Derek was looking at him, he figured it might not actually matter.

Derek took a step forward, bridging the gap between them. One hand reached up to lightly brush over Stiles’s left nipple. This man’s hand skimmed over his chest, his warm fingers constantly moving, caressing over bare, cold skin. One index finger followed along his happy rail, Derek’s thumb hooking into the very top of the boy’s pants. 

“This doesn’t really make us even.” Stiles observed, pouting a little. “I never got to touch you.”

“Who said anything about even?” Derek asked, not sounding snarky or condescending or smug. He sounded genuinely curious as to what had given Stiles that idea. “I'm taking what’s _fair_.” And with his other hand, he nudged Stiles’s head back. so he was baring his neck, and licked a line up that.

Stiles released a hushed breath, his eyes drifting closed. Because _this_ \- this was what he had wanted. Derek’s hands on him. His mouth. Stiles grasped forward and held onto the man’s broad shoulders, just for stability. Derek pulled back and the order he barked out was so close to a snarl that Stiles had frozen, panic flooding over him.

“ _Hands off_.”

Stiles instantly moved to obey, his hands falling to his sides. When Derek seemed to approve, he gripped at the boy’s waist and the nape of his neck, but just a little tighter this time, before he brought his mouth to Stiles’s. His face dipped closer and closer and it was all Stiles could do to keep his eyes open as Derek’s drifted shut to kiss him. The kiss was sweet, superficial, but held a certain purpose as Derek nipped at his bottom lip.

Stiles was pushed backwards, bumping into the counter behind him. Derek kissed across his jaw, tongued his earlobe, bit at his neck. He brushed kisses down Stiles’s chest and torso before falling to his knees in a ridiculously smooth motion that made Stiles unsure if he wanted to curse or commend werewolf grace. 

Stiles really did want to stop and marvel at the sight before him. Derek, kneeling, his fingers fiddling with his zipper, his eyes focused on the task ahead of him. He would have loved to hook his hand under Derek’s chin and tilt his face up to better take in his parted lips, the light flush on his face, his wide-blown eyes. And he totally would have if it weren’t for the curl of heat running through his stomach and pelvis. He could feel tension building in his entire body as he gripped the counter - which was a poor substitute for running his hands through Derek’s hair. 

Derek tugged down Stiles’s pants and then made quick work of unzipping his own jeans so he could duck one hand in and palm himself. His other hand curled around the back of Stiles’s thigh as he leaned forward and mouthed over the boy’s clothed erection. Derek groaned and shifted on his knees, continuing to lick and suck and lavish attention onto Stiles’s boxers, just over his cock.

“Nngh, _Derek_ ,” Stiles whined. “ _Come on_.”

Derek, needing no further prompting, hooked his fingers into Stiles’s underwear and slid them down, freeing the boy’s erection. He immediately got back to work, running his tongue up the slit and then taking just the tip into his hot mouth.

Stiles’s fingers dug into the counter and he threw his head back, making a trapped, moaning sound that indicated something similar to agony. Derek took more into his mouth and hollowed his cheek, sucking him hard. He kept his one hand on the boy’s thigh, steadying them both, as he jerked himself off.

“Derek, please, _fuck me_.” Stiles begged, resting most of his weight at this point on the counter, his legs shaking, his head lolling to the side so he could look down at the man through half-lidded eyes. 

Derek hummed thoughtfully, sending an intense vibration up Stiles’s body, considering the appeal. He pulled off, the hand clutching Stiles’s thigh moving to grasp around his cock, and grinned while saying, “I don’t think so. Pack’ll be coming soon. No time.” He lowered his head again, tonguing the underside of the boy’s dick. Stiles groaned and clutched at the counter, trying to not collapse.

“We’ve got, like,” Stiles tried to think of how much time they had until seven. “Like, a lot of time. Plenty of time. A perfect amount of time.” Derek kissed the head of his cock, licking off the precome, before taking it into his mouth again. He whined out a, “ _Please_.”

Derek looked up at him, his pupils blown, his mouth open and lips wet, and, wow, Stiles could definitely get used to this view. And Derek sighed at him, looking deeply put upon.

Realizing he had no other alternative, he resorted to, “I bet you five dollars you won’t fuck me.” 

There was a pause as Derek regarded the boy with mild surprise. Finally, he admitted, sounding a little frustrated, “I don’t have lube.”

Stiles made a little, broken noise in the back of his throat and felt way more sad than he thought he should be allowed to feel in this position. Derek furrowed his eyebrows, seeming upset over Stiles's distress, and stood abruptly.

“Turn around. I have an idea.”

This order was followed with such speed that Derek made a small huffing sound behind Stiles that sounded almost like laughter. Stile chose to ignore it and placed this hands on the counter. He could feel heat coming off Derek without even touching him and heard him spit into his own palm

Derek’s hands came to his hips, his fingers trickling down, nudging his legs into each other, and he murmured, “Keep your thighs together.”

“Oh my God.” Stiles stated as Derek pushed his _huge_ , slick with spit cock between his thighs. Derek’s cock was warm and there was some burning friction there as he thrust his hips forward for the first time, but Stiles didn’t really think he cared. He pulled back and then slammed his hips forward again, moaning in chorus with the hopeless groan Stiles let out.

“I’m buying you lube.” Stiles grit out as Derek’s cock rubbed along the underside of his own and between his thighs, rocking their bodies forward in unison. “I’m buying you so much lube and then we’re going to fuck. It’s going to be beautiful,” and here he broke off into a moan as Derek thrust forward particularly hard. “ _So beautiful._ ” he groaned, “Angels will weep.”

“Stop talking.” Derek panted. 

Stiles felt himself smile. “I can’t talk, I can’t touch you. ‘S pretty boring on my side, Derek.”

“Then go home.” and he angled his hips, pushing a little more up, making Stiles’s breath hitch.

“Okay,” he admitted in a strained voice. “It’s not _that_ boring.”

Derek just rasped out a laugh which became a growl as his pitched his hips forward even faster. “I’m going to come.”

“Ditto. Wow, we have a lot in common. We should hang out sometime.” But the last few words were lost as he slumped forward, his orgasm ringing through him as Derek pounded forward a few more times before joining him.

Derek was hot and heavy against his naked back. The man was resting far more of his weight on Stiles than was comfortable for over a few seconds. He wriggled around so they were facing. Derek straightened and fetched a towel to clean up. 

“You owe me five dollars.” Derek said, finally, as Stiles was wiping come off his stomach and thighs.

Stiles paused and gaped at him. “I so do not.” he sputtered out. “If anything, you owe _me_ five dollars.” He threw the come-towel at him. “I didn’t get fucked.” 

Derek rolled his eyes. “We’ll call it even.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes and muttered, “Fine.” Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’s waist and pulled him forward, brushing a soft kiss to his lips. 

~~~~~

“Really, Derek? A cop?” Stiles beamed, like this was the best thing he’d ever seen. They were huddled around Stiles’s computer after the most awkward pack meeting ever. Stiles had gone home to have a completely normal night - or to watch the other Derek Hale and His Huge Cock porno - and who should show up but its star.

“Turn that off. It’s weird to watch.” Derek frowned. 

“Aw, I think it’s cute. Look. Look at that cute little trespasser. _Oh_ , are you _spanking_ him?”

“What does it look like?” the man snapped, pointedly looking away from the screen.

“It looks like you’re spanking him, Derek.” Stiles’s eyes were glued to the screen, feeling a that distracting, dizzying heat curl through him. “Wow, look at you go.”

Sensing his growing arousal, Derek turned his head to the boy, one hand reaching forward to cup at the front of his jeans. He kissed just below Stiles’s ear, feeling him still and his breath catch.

Derek’s breath was hot against his ear as he asked, “You have lube, don’t you?”

Stiles turned to him and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I sit - I'm super stressed - Wrote some porn - The stress is less. 
> 
> (I wrote all y'all a poem!)
> 
> Seriously, though, they just start fucking. Like, wow. You go, guys.
> 
> Shameless tumblr plug: [My Blog](http://gigglesnortbangdead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
